


Super Mom

by AlwaysACuteMess



Series: Dream With Me [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: Dan "borrows" [read: steals] a mug in the office. It leads to a very bad joke. Along with some very not-bad affection.





	Super Mom

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank otterpops for this one.

“What’cha drinking-” You spotted him sitting in the back corner booth of the kitchen, as he was often apt to do when he was giving himself a break. Usually with his phone on the tabletop or a book and always accompanied by a cup or a mug of tea. The mug he was using _now_ , however, “- _super mom_.” Amusement tinting your voice as you sat down across from him, taking in the almost overwhelmingly soft handsomeness of his face.

His grin was silly, perhaps a bit bashful as his head tilted down, curls cascading forward over the left side of his face, even moreso than they already were. Which was saying a lot. “Green tea. You busy?”

Spying his phone open on the table, you noted his instagram on the screen with a fresh picture of what was currently sitting in front of you, just a few moments before you’d come in. “No, _super mom_ , I’m not.” Smiling wryly back at him. “Did someone send you that?” The fans were always sending him neat little knickknacks and items but the gifts often veered into weird and confusing. It wouldn’t have been the first time.

A gentle giggle escaped him, his eyes leaving his phone, finally giving you his full attention- or at least half, as half his face was still covered over with those wispy curls. “Nah. Just uh- _borrowing_ it. Nothing else was clean.” Your brow arched, all too easily catching that guilty lurch in his tone. And at being caught he grew bashful anew. “She won’t mind- she’s not even here.” A solid defense, no doubt. “It’s not like I can’t be a super mom, too.”

“Be careful, because I’m very seriously considering calling you that for the rest of forever.” At least a week. Maybe two before you forgot and started calling him something else ridiculous.

Both of his brows lifted (at least you assumed so), head tilting forward, a little quirk of his lips. “Go ahead. Nothing cooler than being a super mom.”

“Okay, _super mom_ , you got it, _super mom._ You’re the greatest, _super mom._ ”

Your dual giggles bounced around together in the coziness of the booth. When the sound started to die down, he seemed like he wanted to say something, and surely you wanted to let him. But you finally couldn’t take it anymore, not being able to see his face fully. Reaching up with the backs of your fingers, you guided those errant curls to the side before tucking them gently behind his ear. The sudden warmth to his eyes, and sure direction of his gaze kept your hand on the move.

Turning over, you slid your fingers down the shell of his ear, all the way from the tip (always appreciative of those ever-hidden elf ears of his), to the lobe. Following just underneath, you traced the line of his jaw, quietly delighting in the audible but soft inhale as his lips parted coupled with the prickle of his stubble against your skin, watching the slight expanse of his pupils, black only very slightly taking over that dark, enchanting brown. At his chin you stopped, holding there for a moment and then finally letting your hand drop to the table, but the moment was not over. His attention was completely on you, looking for all the world entirely dazed and waiting on your next command.

Unable to help yourself while he was gazing at you like you were the only important thing in existence, you lifted from your chair, easing forward just enough to press an overly delicate kiss to his lips. While there, you felt the warmth of his hand covering atop yours, and then the light tilt of his head to press back more fully. You didn’t let it get further away from you than that, and you were very sorry that one of you had to have some sense about you.

You didn’t go far when your lips broke back from his, and he was completely reluctant to let you go, brushing against you in another brief kiss, something you couldn’t help but smile at. Growing just a bit wider when he aimed one of those puppyish pouts your way when you denied him a third kiss by sitting back again. His attention refocused quickly, smiling back without a second thought, just mirroring you. “What was that for?” As if he really had to ask. Was there ever a wrong reason to kiss him?

“Your hair was bothering me. It was like half of you was hiding. And I just couldn’t tolerate it any longer, _super mom._ ” Incorrigible as ever.

But he seemed to approve, giving you a much wider smile, tongue poking out against his teeth. “So you’re saying I should emo it up all the time?”

Moving to stand, you leaned in over the table to press a loud smooch to his cheek just for emphasis. “You can just ask for a kiss if you want one, _super mom._ ”

“Well! Then super mom would like another kiss. Please.” Ending abruptly only to rethink the pleasantries, giggles not too far behind either.

“ _Ooh_ , and a please. How nice.” Rewarding him not quite like he wanted with another smooch to his opposite cheek. His head tipped back in a whining groan, as if you’d slighted him something awful. At this you really couldn’t help but laugh. “Would you like some more tea, _super mom_?” Turning away before he could get any good ideas to just kiss you himself.

He huffed a playful sigh, seeing that you’d already absconded with the mug that was causing so much trouble. Or fun. Depending on who was asking. “Yes, please. But don’t come back unless you’re gonna give me another kiss.” Making this sound as huffy as possible, which was a hard task considering he was falling to pieces in giggles.

“You got it, _super mom_.”

“The superest and don’t you forget it! Or my kisses!”


End file.
